Love: Attorneys at Law
by One Hell of An Ace Alchemist
Summary: After Phoenix gets Miles an innocent verdict in court, things get serious between the Defense Attorney and the Prosecutor. I don't, under ANY circumstances, own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney.
1. Chapter 1

"The court finds the defendant, Miles Edgeworth… Not Guilty!"

The jury murmured amongst themselves, and then gave a light applause to let the defense know what a good job he had done. Since the trial was over, everyone began flocking to the doors. Everyone, except Miles Edgeworth, who was glancing over at his defense attorney, Phoenix Wright.

_Why, of all people, did __**he**__ want to defend me? I mean, he acted so desperate, as if his life depended on it…_

Suddenly, Miles felt a hand touch his shoulder, which brought him back from his wandering thoughts. He jerked his head left, to see Phoenix standing there.

"Something wrong, Miles? You seem… out of it."

Shrugging Phoenix's hand off of his shoulder, Edgeworth stood to face his childhood friend.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why wouldn't it matter?"

Silence ensued for a good five minutes. Then, Edgeworth turned and began to walk away without saying so much as "Goodbye" or "Thanks for all of your help". Phoenix, being very concerned, chased after him.

"Miles, what did I say that got you so upset?!"

Edgeworth stopped and turned, causing Phoenix to run into him. In turn, they both fell to the ground. Before anyone could see what had happened, Miles heaved Phoenix off of himself and got up.

"Phoenix… I'm not sure how to answer your question. I just…I just need some alone-time, okay?"

Standing up to look his friend in the eyes, Phoenix replied with a worried/desperate tone.

"But, Miles, you're always alone! Don't you ever want to be around people when you aren't in court?!"

"That's just it, Phoenix: I do, but I don't have anyone to be with. I have nobody to talk with in my free time. And… ever since that day, I…"

Miles stopped, his lips trembling. He didn't like to bring up the DL-6 Incident (the murder in which his father died), but it just came out. He had no control over what he was saying. His sad appearance was met with a warm embrace from Phoenix.

"Hey, it's alright. That was fifteen years ago. Besides, you have me to talk to. Don't forget that."

"Phoenix…"

"Call me Nick. It's much easier to say, and I kind of like how it sounds."

A wave of relief and belonging swept over Edgeworth, causing him to unconsciously put his arms around Phoenix to return the embrace. Then, realizing where they were, he stepped away from Phoenix.

"Miles?"

"Let's continue this somewhere with a little more… privacy."

Phoenix nodded, making a gesture for Miles to follow him to his car. He gave a small grin, and they headed to Phoenix's apartment.

Upon reaching the apartment, Miles and Phoenix were greeted by a most peculiar sight. It was Maya Fey, Mia's younger sister, asleep on the couch.

"Oh, Maya. What am I going to do with her?"

"Phoeni- I mean, Nick, I think I'm entitled to an explanation."

"Right… Well, ever since Mia's passing, I've let Maya come over and stay with me for a few days each week. She really likes it here. I guess she needs someone to be there for her. That reminds me of a certain someone."

Just as Phoenix finished speaking (and after he shot a glance at Miles), Maya turned and fell off of the couch. She jumped up, her eyes darting around the room until they landed on Phoenix and Miles.

"Oh, hi Nick, hi Mr. Edgeworth! I didn't hear you come in… then again, I was really out."

She looked at the digital clock on the stove.

"I need to go, I'm going to be late! Sorry to run out on you, Nick, but it can't be helped. See you later!"

Maya sped out the door, leaving Phoenix and Miles utterly speechless. They closed the door and tried to return things to a calm state.

"Make yourself comfortable, Miles. Um… I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry… for what, Nick?"

"Well, for Maya still being here, and-"

Before Phoenix had time to respond, Miles had embraced him once again. This time, though, Miles had a smile on his face. Phoenix could only return the embrace and smile as well.

"There's no need to be sorry for anything, Nick. In fact, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"But, why?!"

"I should be sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Miles, you're not making any sense. For not telling me _what_ sooner?"

"For not telling you that… I… have feelings for you."

Phoenix's heart skipped a beat. He realized then that Miles actually cared for someone other than himself.

"M-Miles, there's something I have to tell you, too."

"Yes, what is it, Nick?"

"I have feelings for you, too, Miles."

"Oh, Nick!"

Miles' embrace got tighter. Phoenix could tell that, for once in his life, Miles Edgeworth was _actually_ happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 begins two or three weeks after the first Chapter ends.**_

Phoenix woke up with a horrible headache. He lay in bed for a few minutes, trying to decide what he was to do next.

_Ugh… last night was horrible. I never thought I'd have to stay at the office so late... I __**really**__ need an aspirin._

When he tried to get up, he was pulled right back down onto the bed. This confused him, but when he realized what was pulling him back down, he grinned. Turning to the left side of the bed, he pulled the covers back to expose the still half-asleep Miles Edgeworth to the light of day.

"Hey, sleepyhead, time to get up."

Miles sat up and rubbed his eyes. Still tired after last night, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"What time is it, Nick?"

"It's six-thirty. We should've been up an hour ago."

Phoenix got up and headed for the kitchen. He called into the bedroom.

"Miles, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know… some toast, I guess?"

"Alright. It'll be done in a minute or two, so hurry up!"

He got the toast and set it on the table, but Miles hadn't come out of the bedroom. Wondering if Miles was doing okay, he walked back to the bedroom. Noticing that the door was still open made him a little more worried.

"Uh… Miles, are you okay?"

No response came. Phoenix slowly entered the room and heard a gasp from behind him.

"P-Phoenix!"

He turned around to see an embarrassed Miles in nothing but his boxers. Phoenix's face flushed as he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Miles, I didn't mean it!"

"I know… you just scared me, that's all."

"Oh. Well, you better hurry up, your toast is waiting. And don't forget, today is-"

"Saturday, the day you _promised _me you'd take me somewhere special!"

They both began to laugh, and Phoenix left Miles in the bedroom to get ready for their special day. When Miles came out of the bedroom (about 30 minutes later), he went in to get ready.

After they had both gotten ready and had eaten, they headed out.

"Okay, now you have to keep your eyes closed until we get there."

"Aww… do I have to, Nick?"

"Yeah. If you didn't, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

Miles got in the car and reluctantly closed his eyes. Phoenix hopped in the driver's seat and took off. He reached over and grabbed Miles' hand, holding it tight.

"Nick, do you have your other hand on the wheel?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Phoenix smirked because he knew Miles still had his eyes closed. When they got on the highway, Phoenix pulled his hand back to the steering wheel. Looking up, he saw the exit they needed to take.

"I know I'm going to sound like a little kid, but… are we there yet, Nick?"

"Almost, we're a few minutes away."

After taking the exit, Phoenix pulled into an empty parking space, told Miles to wait for a few seconds, and got out of the car. He walked around the front of the car and opened Miles' door.

"Okay, we're here Miles."


End file.
